


Art for: Footnote

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America Bucky, M/M, Winter Soldier Steve, bucky is all the sads, somehow steve bulked out even more with hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Art for nikkiRA (aravenlikeawritingdesk)'s amazing Stucky AU big bang fic "Footnote"





	Art for: Footnote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footnote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072320) by [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA). 



> I had a phenomenal time working with nikkiRA on this bang, the story is fantastic (and gives you *all* the feels) and I was so happy to be able to get to make art for it. Designing Winter Soldier Steve was really fun :D


End file.
